


A Flower Bed

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien is finally free from his duty and decides to pursue Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir.





	A Flower Bed

Estinien looked up at the sky as the Eyes disappeared. Finally, his duty was complete. He no longer had a reason to fight, which somehow made him a little sad and nostalgic, but he was free, at long last.

"I thought it was you."

He turned back and found himself facing the Warrior of Light. Her veil concealing her lower face, as usual, he couldn't tell what her expression was.

"I made sure to come here unnoticed."  
"I've been told a handsome white haired elezen with a spear had requested access to the Menagerie."  
"And so I have been betrayed."  
"Are you not happy to see me?"

He shook his head. She paused, then stepped a little closer, her expression still impossible to guess.

"I am always happy to see you."  
"Were the Eyes here?"  
"Aye. I destroyed them once and for all."  
"Why didn't I notice them when Zenos fell... this doesn't feel right."

A concerned look in her eyes, she raised a hand to her temple, thinking. Estinien let go of his spear and closed the distance between them, his hand soon tugging at hers.

"Do not concern yourself over this. I will investigate myself. "  
"Alright. Does that mean your quest isn't complete?"  
"I have destroyed the Eyes. Mine duty is officially fulfilled."

She nodded gravely. Something was amiss with her.

"You are worried," he stated.  
"When am I not worrying about something?" she shrugged. "I'll be fine."

He lifted her chin gently and removed her veil. Her lips were pursed with anxiety and worry.

"Why the grave face?"  
"I... cannot tell you."  
"I am listening."  
"No! It's stupid, please ignore this."

He grinned.

"Would this have anything to do with my promise, per chance?"

She gasped and blushed furiously. Touché.

"Did you think I had forgotten about it?" he murmured while bending over her.  
"I wasn't sure."  
"I have been looking forward to this."

He looked at her with the softest eyes, a tender smile fleeting on his lips. One hand gently caressed her long hair, letting it flow between his fingers like water. 

"I wasn't expecting you so early," he whispered. "I wanted some time to prepare myself. I haven't thought of what to say or how to deal with this."  
"Why would you need so much preparation?"  
"I've dreamed of this moment for so long. I need it to be perfect." 

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body flush to his. She closed her eyes, her hand clutching his waist, keeping him close.

"Mine sweet thing... At last, I can be all yours."

He kissed her forehead gently before detaching her from his body. She looked at him with confused eyes, her cheeks burning hot as he knelt in front of her, his face at the same level as hers.

"Will you have me?"  
"Estinien... I think I... I think I am..."

She dropped her gaze to her feet. It was too much for her. She clutched her chest, feeling her racing heart. Estinien gently held her hand, feeling her heart as well.

"Do I have that much effect on you?"  
"You know very well how head over heels I am for you."  
"I know," he smiled. "Thank you, for cherishing me."

She nodded, biting on her lower lip. Her head was spinning. He tilted her chin up, concerned eyes searching hers.

"May I kiss you?"  
"Please..."

He inched in closer, taking a moment to press his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eye. She inhaled sharply, her stomach tied in knots. He kissed her forehead, softly. He kissed the tip of her nose, affectionately. He kissed her cheek, lovingly. He kissed her jaw, impatiently. Then he confessed.

"I love you."

He stole her breath away, crashing his mouth to hers. She moaned against his lips, her arm flying around his neck to steady herself as her legs were threatening to give out. He nibbled and licked her lower lip, requesting access. She playfully denied him at first, and he almost aggressively grabbed her rear, pulling her closer to him. She sighed through the kiss and gave in to him. He explored her mouth like a starving man, desperate to discover every corner of her. Her hand dug in his hair, grabbing a handful to try and pull him away from her. She took a big breath, and he only gave her time to whisper his name before diving in once more.

He felt her legs shake as he wrapped his tongue around hers. Demanding, he kneaded the firm flesh of her rear, tugging at her pants from time to time. She moaned in his mouth, overwhelmed by sensations way too intense for her after so much waiting and so much build up. Starting to fear she might collapse, Estinien pressed her hips down, inviting her to sit. Without parting lips, he pushed her on her back and straddled her, his much larger body towering her small frame. Her hand tugged at his armor impatiently. He released her from his grip and pulled back, panting slightly.

Oh, how desirable she was! Her body abandoned to his, the flowers all around her framing her shaking body. Her skin was satisfyingly flushed and her breath short. She looked at him with a glassy eye, confused and unsure of what to expect next.

He quickly unclasped his breastplate and threw it aside. His hand is on her cheek again, caressing, loving.

"You are so beautiful..."  
"Estinien..."  
"I love hearing you say mine name."

He lied down on top of her and she arched her body against his. Her legs wrapped around his hips, locking behind his back, preventing him from pulling back once more. He kissed her again, deep, slow, languid, devouring her soft whimpers. He tasted sweet, so hopelessly, deliciously sweet she thought she could never get enough of him. Out of breath, they finally pulled away, soft green eye meeting loving blue orbs. She'd never seen his eyes so dark, dark with intense desire. She felt a rush of heat across her body at the thought.

"Estinien..." she murmured.  
"What is it, mine sweet thing?"  
"I'm... I..."

She sighed and closed her eye. Why was it so difficult to say? She cupped his cheek, pressing a firm kiss to his nose before she whispered in his ear.

"I love you."  
"I know."

He sealed his lips to her, once more giving her one of these kisses that left her love drunk and light headed. He nudged her jaw with the tip of his nose, giving her neck a quick lick before murmuring.

"I appreciate the scenery, but should we retire to a room?"  
"I've paid the guards, they won't let anyone up here for the next hour."

Estinien pulled back to stare at her in silence.

"... What."  
"So you cannot admit your feelings for me, but you are fine with doing this out on the open? I would not have pegged you for an exhibitionist."

She blushed furiously, earning herself a teasing grin and a chuckle.

"We shall explore this aspect of you eventually. If I am to have you for the first time, I want you in a proper bed."

Before she could say anything, his mouth was on hers and he wrapped her in his arms, carrying her out of the Menagerie.


End file.
